Hotel for Dogs
Hotel for Dogs is a 2009 American family comedy film based on Lois Duncan's 1971 novel of the same name. The movie, directed by Thor Freudenthal, was adapted by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle (both of Kim Possible fame) along with Jeff Lowell. The picture stars Jake T. Austin, Emma Roberts, Troy Gentile, Kyla Pratt, Johnny Simmons, Lisa Kudrow, Kevin Dillon and Don Cheadle. It tells the story of two orphans, Andi and Bruce (played by Roberts and Austin), who attempt to hide their dog at an abandoned hotel after their strict new guardians tell them that pets are forbidden at their home. They also take in other dogs to avoid the dogs being taken away by two cold hearted animal pound workers and police officers. English Title: Hotel for Dogs Release dates: * Australia - January 15, 2009 * USA - January 16, 2009 * UK - February 13, 2009 * Ireland - February 13, 2009 Castilian Spanish Title: Hotel para perros Release date: March 13, 2009 Dubbing studio: Sonoblok Dialogue director: Xavier De Llorens Translator: Sally Templer Dialogue adapter: Xavier De Llorens Additional voices * Pilar Gefaell * Carlos Vicente * Pablo Gómez * Marcel Navarro * Marina García * Santiago Torrabadella * Pedro López * Ignacio Cortés * Rafael Parra * Silvia Llorente * Susana Macías * Kaori Mutsuda * Carla Torres * Pere Camps Danish Title: Hundehotellet Release date: January 30, 2009 Studio: Smartdub ApS Director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Hans Kristian Bang / Mediaplant Adaptation: Vibeke Dueholm Additional voices * Ole Boisen * Vibeke Dueholm * Ella Mirchandani * Tom Jensen * Trine Appel * Mads Knarreborg * Pernille Kabell * Sebastian Alstrup * Mads M. Nielsen * Birgitte Raaberg * Bo Rasmussen * Thomas Mørk * Emil Mirchandani * Thomas Schjerbeck Lund * Niclas Mortensen * Sara Poulsen * Jesper Lois Bendiksen French Title: Palace pour chiens Release dates: * France - January 24, 2009 - L'Alpe d'Huez International Comedy Film Festival * Switzerland - February 4, 2009 * France - February 18, 2009 Italian Title: Hotel Bau Release date: February 20, 2009 Dubbing studio: Technicolor spa Dubbing translator and dubbing director: Carlo Cosolo Dubbing assistant: Andreina D'Andreis Dubbing mixer: Christian Murgia Sound mixer: Marco Coppo Latin Spanish Title: Hotel para perros Release dates: * Chile - January 22, 2009 * Peru - January 22, 2009 * Mexico - January 23, 2009 * Argentina - February 19, 2009 Studio: Genaud, S.A. de C.V. Director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator and adapter: Jesús Vallejo Additional voices * Gerardo García * Alondra Hidalgo * Rodolfo Navarro * Alejandro Mayen * Guillermo Coria * Ricardo Tejedo * María Antonia Rodríguez * Yolanda Vidal * Graciela Malanche * Gabriela Gómez * Lourdes Arjona * Kevin Sánchez * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Germán Fabregat * Catalina Muzquiz * Enrique Cervantes * Rodrigo Carralero * Nadia García * Hector Miranda * Idzi Sánchez * Magdalena Tenorio * Eduardo Garza * Julián Lavat * Gisella Ramírez * Leonardo García * Verania Ortíz * Manuel Díaz * Erick Salinas * Raymundo Armijo * Gabriela Garay * Mitzi Corona * César Izaguirre * Marcel Carré * Sebastián Lupercio Norwegian Title: Hundehotellet Release date: February 20, 2009 Recording studio: Smartdub ApS Dialogue director: Erik Skøld Translator: Helge Winther Larsen / Mediaplant Adaptation: Erik Skøld Additional voices * Anders Baasmo Christiansen * John Aarvik * Embla Laache * Halvard Djupvik * Noemy Laache * Erik Skøld * Christoffer Staib * Kari Ann Grønsund * Morten Svendsen Johansen * Espen Alkens * Linn Kvalvik * Preben Olram * Henrik Berg Slang * Marion Aarvik * Benedicte Kruse * Julian Mæhlen * Marius Ytterdal * Mariann Hole * Lars Erik Mangset * Ørjan Kvalvik * Sean Aarvik * Håkon Benterud Swedish Title: Hundpensionatet Release date: February 20, 2009 Recording studio: Smartdub ApS Director: Mikael Roupé Translator: Robert Cronholt / Mediaplant Adaptation: Mikael Roupé Additional voices * Oscar Harrysson * Susanne Barklund * Niklas Lindh * Adam Fietz * Anneli Ahlgren * Hedvig Lagerkvist * Mikael Roupé * Jacob Bergström * Axel Karlsson * Andreas Nilsson * Annika Barklund * Nick Atkinson Category:Movies Category:2000's Dubs